


Love On The Court

by acelinewrites



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Willex Volleyball AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acelinewrites/pseuds/acelinewrites
Summary: Willie wasn’t interested in anything except for winning. It was his skill for a long time, winning. He’d spike and watch as his team suddenly gained a lead thrilling the audience whenever the ping pong score turned into a one-team game. However, their team’s days were slowly leaving them. Their best middle hitter had quit the team and their new setter wasn’t a team player in any shape or form. It was frustrating, to say the least, but maybe his luck was turned now that a very skillful Alex Mercer joined their volleyball team.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Love On The Court

**Author's Note:**

> here’s the first chapter of my series on willex volleyball ig. hoping that it gets somewhere or something (´ ∀ ` *)

He didn’t realize he even walked in at first. He was too busy engaging in volleyball drills with Flynn. Flynn wasn’t actually on the team, more of a manager for them, but she was still a beast at the game; He couldn’t blame himself for wanting to practice with her occasionally. They were in a high-speed routine of hitting the ball back and forth and she wouldn’t let him get away with his hits that easily…until she did. The ball hit the floor with a loud thud and Flynn’s face flushed. She completely snapped out of her zone. This out-of-character action was enough to get Willie to follow her line of vision and oh my god...

There was this blonde who was certainly a Greek God somehow. His hair was covering his eyes slightly and the pink shirt he was wearing seemed to define his muscular body all too well. He was slightly hunched over and talking to Willie’s coach. The conversation must’ve been going well because he couldn’t miss how the corners of his mouth slightly ticked up so delicately. 

Willie knew he was staring but his eyes couldn’t move to anything else. It was as if someone superglued his irises to the sight, not like he was opposed to it. It wasn’t until the boy looked up at him that the invisible glue suddenly left, his eyes tearing away and facing Flynn who seemed way too amused for her own good. He would never hear the end of this from her.

**

Alex was terrified. His last team fell apart and that last team was his comfort, it was the team he came out to, it was everything to him. Yet, his team all lost interest and Ray retired from being a coach. It wasn’t going to be the same. 

Too bad he had Carrie to knock some sense into him. “Come on. You can’t just mope forever. You love volleyball and what do you do with the things you love?” He knew that Carrie was awaiting a serious response but whenever he was nervous, sarcasm was a lot easier than saying anything else. “I don’t know, kiss them?” Alex deadpanned. However, he should’ve known that humor couldn’t get him that far because at the end of the day, he sat in front of this gym where he would supposedly meet Coach Caleb.

Coach Caleb was a name that was passed around a lot. He coached an amazing team and was able to find a way to bring out all of their individualities and strengths. At least that’s how it was three years ago. Now, The Phantoms just didn’t have it. The middle blocker and setter left the team unexpectedly and their new setter they got to replace him wasn’t too fond of their dynamic. Their team was a thing of the past, a tomb that had no people grieving. It was no surprise that the coach would want to revive it though. Why else would he ask him for a chance to have a meeting about his “status” on his last team?

Yet, for a guy looking to recruit people, you’d think he’d have an office to do it in. Nope. There he was on the sidelines of the gym having a conversation with the dude. He would’ve been hesitant if there wasn’t about what, three, people in the gym? He couldn’t blame Caleb at all for needing more muscle. The team was pathetic at this point.

“So, how do you feel about it all?”

He looked up at the sudden words and faced Caleb. Eye contact was not his forte but for some reason with Caleb it didn’t feel intimidating. It felt charming and safe, almost hypnotizing.

“Uh. It’s nice.” Alex mumbled, rocking on his heels.

He wasn’t lying. It was nice but it wasn’t amazing. The vibe was cozy and felt like family. Alex just couldn’t shake the feeling that he was intruding by stepping into the gym. He had no choice though. After that, all Caleb wanted to do was give him dates. Dates of when he’d get his uniform, the first practice, and even games that they’d be playing. Suddenly, the charming eyes weren’t there anymore and the overwhelming amount of questions made Alex look up and over, almost as if looking back would reel him into a downward spiral. His eyes never expected to meet that though whenever he looked up.

He could read his name on the back on his shirt. Willie. The guy was gorgeous. His cheeks were tinted a slight red and his hair was tied up in a messy half undid bun. Maybe he wouldn’t mind being a Phantom if this was what he saw at practice everyday. 

Not the time, Alex.

In a half-effort to correct himself, he turned himself back to Coach who apparently seemed to compose over two stacks of pamphlets and papers in the few seconds he was staring. “Read them. Trust me, you will not regret it, Alex Mercer.” The guy had a glint in his eye that wasn’t like the one earlier. It wasn’t persuading, it was hopeful and almost pleading. 

Maybe he wouldn’t regret it.

—-

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter was short but  
> i promise my next ones will  
> be longer !
> 
> thank you for reading feel free  
> to leave kudos and comments !
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://maizsnex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
